If only for One Night
by VanGuard6
Summary: A stormy night brings two individuals together, relationships change. HisakoXSoma. This is for those who like Hisako after the Stagiaire arc.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Shokugeki no Soma (aka Food Wars)**_

* * *

 _ **If Only for One Night**_

* * *

 _Sunday night_

 _Yukihira Diner_

It was a stormy Sunday night, the rain pelted the roofs and windows like tiny pebbles on a glass surface.

They shook in the frame.

The young redhead contemplated on whether or not he should board them but decided not to. It was too much of a hassle he told himself, and besides, the shopping district hasn't had any incident with storms for 60 years in its existence.

It was like a self-made tradition for him, Soma takes the framed photo by the side, he brings it to face level.

A small smile curves his lips, the 92nd Totsuki Generation Graduates, the Diamonds in the Rough. Though, he would only know them as the Polar Star.

Line up from left to right: Ibusaki Shun, Sakaki Ryoko, Yuki Yoshino, Tadokoro Megumi, Yukihira Soma, Nakiri Erina, Nakiri Alice, Arato Hisako, Kurokiba Ryo, Hayama Akira, Marui Zenji, Aoki Daigo, Sato Shoji, Isshiki Satoshi, Takumi Aldini, Isami Aldini, Mito Ikumi, and Daimido Fumio.

He hums to himself, it's been a while since their last get together -

3 knocks resounded, interrupting his monologue.

"What was that?" asked the young Yukihira to himself.

 _Maybe it was the wind..._ then. The same 3 knocks came again.

It was coming from the store front.

He goes to check it. Grabbing the keys and towel in case the person behind was wet. Which was more than likely considering the rage of the storm outside. He might need a towel himself.

Soma slides the key into the hole, the twists it, it unlocks with a click. He exhales, bracing himself for the incoming hail of the storm.

The wind roared in his face, toppling chairs at the counter and salt and other flavoring condiments on the guest tables.

"Come in, Hurry!" He said to the hooded figure that was shorter than him.

He slams the door shut nearly taking it off the hinge. "Whew! that was quite the storm, eh." He lightheartedly joked.

"Uh..."

The figure pulls the hood off to reveal...pink hair?

"Hishoko?"

"It's Hisako!" The secretary roared.

Soma laughed, good old humor, after all these years, since their graduation, he can still get a rise out of the girl with that nickname. So much she detested it.

"Long time," said Soma.

"Likewise," responded Hisako.

The last time they ever saw each other was at the graduation ceremony; granted he barely made it in time. Soma's one of those guys that Hisako classify's as 'Will even be late for his own funeral'.

With the years added to their age, Hisako looked as if she barely aged a day since high school. But she did fill out in certain areas, he allowed his eyes to wonder through her figure, taking in every bit of it, drinking in her curves.

 _Yeah, she's grown alright. . ._ If he permitted his hormones to comment.

This was how things had been between them. Strictly business.

When they talk, it was mostly her scolding him for shirking his duties onto Erina-sama adding to her workload. She lauded his behavior as a seat holder. Then again when she thought back to the chef Erina admired so greatly, Saiba Joichiro, she couldn't be surprised.

So in the end, it would finish with her massaging the bridge of her nose and sighing, "Like father like son."

Truly, the spitting image of the Demon.

"So, what brings you here, Hisako?"

"C-can I stay here tonight...I mean with you?"

He was thoroughly confused as can be.

Granted he still hadn't loosen that dunce mentality when it came to certain things since his academy days. But WHAT THE HELL?!

 _I'd never be caught dead in your arms, Yukihira!_ It was like that time again at the dorm, in a friendly game of "Truth or Dare" with a little of Isshiki-senpai's added twist.

 _I dare you, Arato Hisako, to give Yukihira Soma a kiss!_

 _Hmph, piece of cake!_

 _On the lips!_

 _Eh?_

 _For a full minute!_

 _Eeh!_

 _With tongue._

Alice of course with her usual antic had to be the one to issue embarrassing challenges.

12 counts of it being "indecent and shameless and should be reserved for true love" from Erina, 6 counts of "What the hell are you saying you dumb bitch and words no grown up ear should ever hear" from Ikumi and an uncountable amount of "Eeh! and Heeh! among many other unintelligible gibberish" from Tadokoro later, the challenge was dropped and Hisako had to tell the truth.

 _Name 3 things you like about Soma-kun or I'll start dancing in my apron?_

Hisako knew what it was like to be stuck between a rock and a hard place then. Dances from the former 7th seat led to hugs in the end and she did not want some guy who should be in prison for multiple charges of public indecency hugging her.

So

 _H-his hair. . ._

 _Go on. . ._

 _H-his smile. . ._

Ba-dump, she was so cute with the tiny blush on her cheeks. Everyone tuned in, including Erina, who had suspected something since her return from Stagiaire while Yuki Yoshino and Sakaki Ryoko were gushing in the background.

 _H-his cock..._

 _EEEEEHHHHHHH!_

 _I got it!_ Chirped Alice, holding up a camcorder, wearing her teasing grin and giggling like a maniac with all the thoughts of blackmail swimming in her mind.

She meant to say his cooking but made a slip of a tongue and it came out as something entirely different and indecent. Oh, she wanted to climb into a hole and die. Just die.

Needless to say she spent the whole celebration night curled up in her blanket in her shared room with Erina. She was so embarrassed.

"Those were the good days," Ending the Azame regime or as they call it, the Central Takeover.

His door sliding open then close brought his attention back down to Earth.

He turns to be greeted by the sight of a blushing Hisako which matched his hair color, she was wearing a pretty big shirt that was 2 sizes way too big for her, and just her panties underneath. Yukihira's pajama pants kept falling off every time she walked so she thought to hell with it and just went without any pants. The shirt was pretty much acting as a dress also.

"H-Hisako..."

"What? Do I look weird?" She asked, a bit insecure. Oh, she knew she should've worn the pants.

"N-no, you look...good."

That didn't sound convincing at all. In fact, it made her more self conscious, by then her face was so hot she was sure she gave the impression of a well cooked lobster. Red.

"S...s-shut up!"

Then the lights went off, she shrieked and jumped the first thing she got. In this case, Soma.

The sudden shift in weight caught him unprepared and his legs stumbled trying to support the second body that had thrown itself into him.

"Ugh!" They both fell to earth, or in this situation, Soma's tatami floor.

"Y-you okay?" He asked, despite not being in the best conditions himself.

She nods against his shoulder. That was _sooo_ scary!

And now she just wanted to die of embarrassment, during her Academy years, she was also quite cold - that was before Soma came. After he came, after Stagiaire, she... _softened up_ to him. Saw him in a new light and held him - if not still low but one rank up - slightly elevated regard.

...

Her scent overpowered him, she smelt of strawberries. So sweet. So intoxicating.

A voice, a desire, a deep and hidden intent, it compelled him to do _something._ Before she could push herself up, his arms slid down around her waist locking her in embrace.

His lips latched themselves to her neck and he started sucking like she was a dessert. A very sweet one.

"Hiiyaah! Y-Yukihira!"

She struggled, but her mind told her otherwise, her heart and her mind as one told her to embrace it. To give in. For this was probably the one and only chance she may get at romance.

Hisako visibly relaxes in his arms. She sighs as he licks her neck, long, agonizing, slow licks.

By now, goose fleshes formed on her soft skin. He sucks the spot he licked. Her breath hitches, her eyes are clouded with heavy lust and desire. A carnal hunger. A hunger not for any cuisine that can be made by the greatest chefs. No. This was a hunger for the carnal desires of the flesh.

And she wanted him, Yukihira Soma, to give it to her.

Without a second thought, in one quick tip of the scale, she whips her head away from his devil lips. And then, in one fell swoop, crashed them into his lips.

He tasted so damn good!

The taste of his lips overwhelmed her taste buds stronger than any dish Erina-sama ever prepared. _So sorry, Erina-sama!_

His roaming hands, lost and confused, not knowing where they should go, where to touch brushed, against her clothed breast. The subtle almost feather-like touch sends a strong ripple through her body with the intensity far greater than any lightning bolt.

She gasps but only served to moan into his mouth.

Soma smirks, surprised to draw such a sound from this girl above him, he flips them over surprising her.

Her back feels the floor, her hair is splayed out, she is breathless staring up into twin pools of molten gold that hold her gaze like the gorgon medusa. She is just a stone statue for his personal pleasure.

 _"Pl...se..."_

The power he held over her was immeasurable, giving him a boost in ego.

"Say that again, Arato. _Beg._ "

"Please...Soma-kun. _Take me._ "

His hands reached for the hem of the shirt he loaned her, one of the many diner shirts he had, which technically belonged to him.

The redhead chef draws the shirt slowly unveiling her navel, his palm caresses her taut stomach, a single digit flicking her navel. She moans sharply, "Hyaah, don't play w-with my body like t-that..." she was breathless. Her mouth opened and panting in anticipation.

Oh, god he was enjoying this.

Then, her lower breast started to show, her breath picks up. _Take it off already! PLEASE!_

Instead, he drops the shirt there, leaving her stomach to show. He leans down, and pokes his tongue out, the tip of the warm appendage drawing up and down her abs.

"Ah...S-Soma...mmmm..." She mewled, like a kitten.

His large calloused hands find her side and starts running up them, she was sensitive, the sensation leaving her giggling as his hands slid underneath the shirt that was half drawn up her chest.

He feels the supple flesh of her peaks. _Mmm no bra,_ his face lights up in a wolfish grin.

Her body is so hot, like someone had increased the thermostat in the room, she felt...tingling. From down there.

Then, Soma pushes the shirt up, her breast spring forth - jiggling, free from their confines.

He cups the left one, feeling the warmth seep into his hands.

"Aaahh!" He starts massaging the soft pear shaped orb, reveling in the sensation, like jelly but warm and firm but still had that softness.

He kisses his way up her taut stomach, coming to her other peak, he pinches her left nipple, then bites down on the right.

She cries out in pure unbridled passion. He starts sucking, pulling and tugging, she throws her head to and fro, lost in the throes of extreme pleasure and pain.

 _S-So Good, M-my body's getting hotter and hotter by the minute!_

 _A-awesome...he is, I'm gonna lose my mind!_

 _I'm melting! Cumming!  
_

Her lips part in a soundless scream, a long drawn out sigh of pleasure leaves her.

Her body was a forest fire, raging. She shivers as Soma gives both nipples one last lick with his tongue, adding an extra flick in, watching them jiggle, before breathing his warm breath on them that has them standing erect and causing her to shiver and whimper through her teeth.

His golden pool eyes travel her sweat coated body, down to her sacred sanctuary, protected by a thin layer of pink silk. He slides his hands down her soft skin, goose-flesh forming as his calloused hands softly rub her, coming to her thighs then finally her knees.

"Nngh...no...n-no..Soma...-kun...hauw...wah..." her feeble protests fell on deaf ears.

Her arms are lame and lying limp at her side, unable to do anything, she could barely conjure up any strength to shut her legs.

So, instead, she watches as he dips his head down to her treasure, a small thin layer of her juices coating her inner thigh. She closes her eyes, embarrassed beyond belief that her Emperor's hated/loved rival was smirking while his mischievous eyes wander around her...her shame.

But, a small part of her heart that was slowly increasing, was dying to...to... _something!_

She awaited for whatever it is he plans to do next, the anxiety riding her stronger than ship against the raging seas.

Soma, for his part, was possessed. He sees it, but can't or won't exercise the authority to stop it. Like a mysterious force compelling him to go on.

He dips his head deeper until the tips of his nose was tickling her drenched panties. "Hmm" Hisako swallows a giggle, she was so sensitive down there she didn't know it, even just a small poke from the redheads nose sent her into a giggling fit.

Then, "Kyaah!" She mewled out loud, Soma sticks his tongue out, the tip hooking and he laps at her juices through her silk panties, the added friction from her underwear rubbing with his tongue had her moaning a few seconds later.

There it is again, the tightening in her stomach, she was no Erina-sama. She had (...) knowledge in _these_ things: Love and Lust. Was this love? Was what he (or she) doing out of love, or was it some pent up lust that had been kept locked throughout their academy years. Did he lust for her through the first, second and third year? _Unlikely, he was always focused on making Erina-sama acknowledge his dish was delicious. Why would he want me, someone who can't possibly measure up to Erina-sama's magnificence._

She unconsciously starts bucking against the tempo of his tongue. "Aaah! SOMA!" Her hand shoots out like a viper striking, her fingers grab a handful of his hair, curling around and gripping them tight. So tight, she was practically pulling at his scalp.

He hisses, but that does anything but hinder his continued ministration to the young secretary. If anything, it just made him more aggressive in his assault.

Then finally, he puckers his lips and sucks. Hard.

"NOOOO!"

 _My mind is melting!_

 _He's...he's...amazing~_

He drinks the honey, lapping it through the silk, his taste buds lit anew. It was like he had just tasted the finest gelato in the world. He wants more of it and continues to lick and pull until there isn't anymore left. Too bad, as he was just starting to love it.

She lay breathless. More so than ever.

He is hovering above her, staring down at this girl with the flushed cheeks and euphoric expression.

Hisako looks up, he is wearing a small pleased smile, his golden eyes holding her like a vice, she is unable to look away. How can she? She looks up and sees...genuine care? His eyes...were soft and staring at her questioning, asking a single question: _Does she really want to do this?_

Yukihira Soma enforced control over himself, the inconceivable hardness in his pants was driving him nuts, but this is his friend he was talking about, not a piece of meat!

"Ara-Hisako?" her name rolls off his tongue like a song, so carefully, and warmly said. "D-do you want to do this? I mean, with me. I mean, is this what you want?"

He...he...she feels so happy at the moment. She didn't know why, but the way he didn't mince words when he asked that question. It was clear what he was asking but...

 _Yes,_ Her answer to that was so wrap her arms around him and pull him into a deep, wet, sloppy but hungry kiss. "Yes." She breathes, pulling away for air. This time they both kissed, equally, hungrily, neither holding nothing back.

Soma separates, she whimpers, his body now an arms length away but it was so far. Then he lowers himself again but his face is not nearing hers, instead. ... "W-wait.." _No..not there again,_ she thought helplessly.

Soma, smiling widely, eyes locked onto her wet flower clothed behind a thin barrier of silk, he hooks both his middle fingers to the side and pulls, the slight pull makes her jolt and jostle as he starts lapping up her beautiful pink flower.

It was so much more...different now than before. Without the obstruction of her panties, he now had free reign over her, an unrestricted view and access to her most private area. Yet, she doesn't mind, biting her lips, biting in the moans, swallowing the gasps, and shutting down the whimpers and calls of his name down her throat as he laps and explores freely.

She throws her head from left to right, to and fro. The pink haired girl, Hisako, like she was denying the fact her body was having the most pleasurable experience know to man and woman.

Hisako throws her head back, upper back arching up, pleasure clouding her sense, she can't deny it. Not any longer. Not any more. She was in a state of bliss that has been known by many women her age now. This pleasure of the body...how can a body have these reactions?

The only thing so far to invoke such.. _sensations_ had been Erina-Sama's cooking. The one gifted with the gift of God's Tongue. Was this betrayal of that loyalty and the kindness her _Emperor_ has shown her?

But it was all for naught as those thoughts are shut away by the building of an impending disaster. A pleasurable disaster. As the coil that wind, like a jack-in-a-box, crank, and crank, and crank then ' _pop goes the weasel!'_ slowly starts getting tighter and tighter and ready to snap...

Her legs hooked themselves over his shoulder and around his back. Goddamn, her mind was turning blank! _Soma, STOP TEASING ME!_

Then, with one last lick, her mind turns white, a wave, like a blanket, drapes itself over her. The coil snaps, the figment of a jack-in-the-box, the toy clown springs out, the damn dam breaks. She unconsciously screams, long, drawn out, and pleasured. It was like being hit, by what, she can't explain, only that it was hotter than the heat and intensity of a thousand suns combined.

A tsunami that covers her like a warm blanket.

 _AAAAAAHHHH!_ She gasps, and sighs, like a great burden has been lifted off of her shoulders.

 _I'm cumming again!_

Soma iss caught unprepared for the torrent of honey coming his way, it coated him, the same way as he coated honey with dried squid. Was it sweet? Yes. Was it disgusting like his squid honey concoction? Heck no! He takes it all in, parting his lips, accepting the offering of her body. He swallows with great enthuse, he was not wasting this precious honey. _Not. A. Single. Drop. Of. It._

Screw the gelato he earlier thought off when he first tasted her. This was like a dessert that no chef has ever created. Besides the fact it did come from Hisako so that sort of makes it her creation but that's beside the point!

This was miles beyond what Akanegakubo Momo or any chef for that matter specializes in sweet dishes can conjure up. As far as he's concerned, they can all go... He doesn't, won't and can't say the words he is thinking now, for it would be an insult to chefs all over the world who have devoted themselves to creating the perfect dessert.

She lay spent as she did before. More so now than ever.

 _Three times in a row...?!_ She thinks in great bewilderment. But too pleasured to pursue the thought of the possibility.

He is in her view now.

He is wearing that cheeky grin again, so warm, so kind. Her first instinct then, was to bring a hand to cup his cheek, her thumbs brush light against his upper lips and the side, a little bit of her juice still there. Then like what couples do with a grain of rice picked from their partners face, she brings it to her mouth and licks the honey dry.

Her first thoughts on the flavor were, _I-is this from...me?_ she stares at the moist spot of where it used to be.

"So, Arato, any thoughts on the flavor?" Soma teased.

Using what energy she got from a very short break, she playfully slaps him, or tries to before he catches it and starts kissing her each and everyone of her fingers.

Soma locks eyes with her, she locks eyes with him. Gold meeting pink. She brings her arms above her head then in a silky, sultry voice, "Take it off... _please._ "

He does, her body is now just for him to see, she really did fill out in the right places, in the last few years. She may not be as voluptuous as Erina, or as busty as Nikumi but she did have her own unique body shape that definitely screamed Hisako.

"D-don't stare so much...It's embarrassing," She says in a tiny meek voice.

He snaps out of his stupor, "Y-you strip too, okay." She says. Soma grins sheepishly, "Ah, oh, okay the. Here I go, Hishoko."

"D-don't call me that..." She keeps her arms crossed over her chest, wanting to avoid an incident like the one a few seconds ago.

"Eh, but it suits you." He tells her.

A nickname, huh? No one's really gave her one. Excluding the Polar Star Weirdos - as Erina christened them (though she would end up being one of them towards the end of their first year) - Erina-sama never addressed her as anything but Hisako.

Besides, it...it did feel nice to have a nickname, even if it was just pun of her name (Hishoko - Secretary), well, it's not like she hated it. Just don't call her that in public.

"O-only if it's Soma-kun," she muttered, still keeping her arms crossed over her breast but they were slowly lowering.

"I got it, Hi-sa-ko-ch-an."

-C-chan!

He strips, their clothes are strewn all over, not that he cared, this was his room.

Only in his boxers, he plants himself back between her legs, her treasure still in his panties, both their members were perfectly aligned, his _tent_ was kissing her treasure chest.

His arms trap her in, but she's not going anywhere. It's been so long since they've been together like this.

He certainly has changed a lot - she'll have to call Ryoko-san and Yuki-chan in the morning - they were right, he really did grew up to be his father, physique and skill wise. Uninhibited, and unlimited, there was no doubt he was the greatest chef ever to graduate Totsuki, and she was willing to admit it. Even if Erina-sama was the first seat holder, Soma was past that point that a seat wasn't enough to classify his strength as the greatest. Like father, like son - they say. He was basically _Asura the Sequel: Son of the Devil._

And he was, taking the culinary world by storm - but always overshadowed by God's Tongue Nakiri Erina-sama - never staying in one place no more than once, those who have seen him, called him a Ghost - he didn't fit in anywhere, various offers by various high profile restaurants that catered to the super rich, turned down.

He traveled, and accumulated knowledge from the lowest to the highest of cuisines. Taking them, adding his elements into them, and reintroducing them back to the world. And what is his food without the trademark: Yukihira recipe: (Insert name here)

She smiles, remembering a trip to Thailand, without knowing he was there too at that time, had tasted one of his dish. How her taste buds were set on flames, a mellow yet aggressive taste with a hint of Yukihira ingenuity, her brain tried to come up with a sentence to describe the dish but...

"Delicious." Was the only thing that came out.

But when asked who made it, the locals only told her it was a young lad with red spiky hair, and had a white cloth tied around his left arm.

And when she looked...

He was gone.

And pretty soon, the legend of Asura's son spread worldwide, Totsuki's students both in his year and above him, some say he was real, some say Yukihira Soma was an idea, it could be anyone. His culinary skills had graduated into a whole new level. If anything broke every level there was known to man. It was...otherworldly.

"Hey, Hisako." He calls out. "Hey, you hear me?"

"Wha-what?"

He frowns, "You were spacing out a little while there. What's on your mind? Not having second thoughts are you?" He asked.

"N-no, never, no, Soma-kun. I want this!" She quickly responds.

Hisako looks off to the side, "I miss this," she says shyly.

"Oh," he says smartly. "For a while there I thought..." he trailed off.

"No," She gives him one of her best smiles. "Never." Brushing his cheeks with her thumb. He kisses her palm, she loves the affectionate gesture.

"Ready for the main course?"

She smiles brightly, just like she did after that night, after telling him how she felt she was incompetent to walk much less be in Erina's presence after disappointing her during the Autumn elections.

"Yes, please." She replies sweetly.

With that the last articles of clothing were gone.

"Here I go," Soma steady's himself, bringing himself slowly, positioning himself at her entrance.

She gives him a meek nod, "Go ahead." She sounded scared. Can't have that. He kisses her, pulling away, telling her it's gonna be fine. And she nods.

Now her arms are more secure around her l-lo..lover?

Soma plunges in, her breath hitches, her eyes squeeze shut, the expanding feeling down below. Oh how she longed for this moment, after so many years.

"Haauuwaaah!" Her nails like meathooks hooking into his strong back. Raking it.

 _S-Soma!_ He is expanding her, she feels him pulsate. She raises her hips, accepting more of him, she breathes in and out. Deep steady breathes. Then...it's over.

They both panted, spent, they haven't even started yet.

They looked at each other, drinking each other in - Hisako runs her hands over his chiseled chest, she smiles. _He's so warm..._ she whispers dreamily with her eyes closed.

Soma closes in, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips, she returns the favor. She's not in pain anymore. He stares at her with those brilliant pools of molten gold.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah, go for it." She answers.

They started awkward: Soma thrusting, likewise Hisako bucked, both of them completely dancing to a different tune. No rhythm at all. It was laughable which they did when they stopped to stare at each other asking...asking...well, they didn't really say anything other than stare at the other wide eyed before breaking into laughter.

"This seems familiar, don't you think," said the young man, jokingly.

"It does" she says and kisses him. Hisako tilts her head, deepening the kiss. Her tongue sticks out, licking his teeth, asking for permission. He allows it. Their tongues duel like two snake coiled up around each other.

Saliva trickles down the side of her mouth, he was so good. She can't handle it, _he's gotten even better,_ the words come to her mind.

Soma takes the opportunity to attack her neck, covering it in more marks. She mewls, she moans, and she screams as they find common ground in their thrusting and bucking and a rhythm is born.

He grunts.

She moans.

Hisako throws her head back as far as she could. He kisses the middle of her throat. A moan vibrates through coming out of her parted lips. She runs her fingers through his tousled red hair. _So soft..._

Soma turns his attention to her breast now, they jiggled, and shake, and they meshed against his chest as he continued his thrusting. Slowly but strong, wanting to prolong it for their added benefit. 9 out of 10 girls are often left unsatisfied in their first time, so he read in a men's health magazine. Why was he reading it? Don't ask.

He kisses. He sucks. He pulls. He fondles. All things that drive her over the top and screaming out his name at an unbelievable rate. Her eyes are squeezed shut. Her legs are locked in a vice around him, she meets his thrusts, each one hitting her in that one spot, she shakes her head like before; left and right, to and fro. Gritting her teeth, "Nngh!" She can't take it. It's too good.

 _My mind is melting!_

"S-Soma~ I'm..."

"I know.." He grunted, increasing his pace.

She screamed, there it is again, that infernal coil that was coiling tightly in her gut. She squeezed her walls around him. He sucks in air through his teeth...So tight! He continues to thrust. Their lips find each other, hungrily, they meshed, tongues dueling like two angry swordsman.

He bites her lower lip, she gasps but it comes as a moan. Any minute now.

Her nails rake his back! "I-I can't! SOMA!" The coil finally snaps! Her dam releases.

"Hisako!"

They came together, in the end, a pool of thick, sticky substance seeping out of her body, pooling underneath them. He'll have to clean his floor come morning but now, all his focus is on this... _angel_ in his arms.

He turns on his back, arms wrapped securely around her, she is lying on top of him, a content smile spreading her lips, eyes closed in a satisfied trance. "Hmm" She hums, "Soma-kun~ So warm..." She says dreamily. She is asleep, so spent she is, and in the last... _hours?_

Soma can't help but smile at that.

But come morning...the what? Where do they go from there...

Their fingers interlock, "Guess, we'll cross that bridge when we get there." He says, then quietly reaching for his blanket on the bed and one quick tug pulls the sheet off and throws it over them. Both individuals. Both chefs drifted off to sleep.

He's shown her a great many things tonight. And he wants to keep doing so in the morning.

But, even _If It's only for One Night..._

"It was all worth it."

* * *

 _ **A/N: One of the many SnS one shots to come. My first one, writing this was a bitch, I actually had the whole thing written down and ready to save and post on Sunday, I had planned this as a Christmas gift to SnS fans and perhaps Hisako fans out there, but as I was saving, FanFic decided to have me relogin into my account and all my work...GONE. It was frustrating, I wrote for 4 hours, coming home from some friends, so forgive me if the quality is somewhat lacking, I feel as though what I wrote Sunday was miles better than what's on here.**_

 _ **Anyways, the next one will either be Ryoko or Alice (best girl). Stay tuned.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Shokugeki no Soma or it's characters.**

 **Wow, this was a long one. I gotta say this though, even I was turned on writing this. :)**

 **So this is a second chapter to the Soma-Hisako love story; I know I said this was a one shot but I thought "Let me just do this as a Christmas and New Years Gift" to all of you that have supported this story and given me positive and constructive feedback.**

 **Happy 2018, may this year bring us good fortune and tidings and one step closer to realizing our dreams.**

* * *

They're kissing again.

It was starting to be a normal and natural thing to do now whenever they were alone.

Hisako pushed her chest into Soma's chest as the young man kept her pinned beneath him moaning and writhing as his hand trailed their calloused palms up her smooth thigh.

"Soma…" said the girl breathlessly after they separated.

Soma on the other hand said nothing but put his lips on hers again.

Her hands found refuge in his hair and started playing and gripping the red trestles.

Oh, this feeling to be wanted. She loved it. She liked it when his eyes are clouded by lust and he sees no one but her. Loved it when he breathes her name and it sends a shiver up her spine. Loved how his large frame covered hers and kept her imprisoned.

She loved his teasing.

She loved that thing he does with his fingers when he touches her down there.

She loved the little nipping and sucking on her lips when they kiss.

She loved the care he showed her body whenever he eagerly explored every part of her and finding what makes her crave more of him.

She loved how her breast fitted perfectly in his palm whenever he played with them.

Hisako's breath hitched when Soma's lips found that little spot on her neck and began sucking on it, that was sure to leave a mark, but she cared not for these things other than the heat building up in her body and in her lower regions.

 _BZZT! BZZT!_

Why?!

Soma pulled away as Hisako gave him the keep quiet sign by bringing a finger to her lips. The young man grinned that goofy grin of his and smiled.

"H-hello…" she answered as professional as can be. "Erina-sama!"

Soma listened in on the conversation, "Yes….Yes, right away, Erina-sama." He frowned as Hisako answered like a robot. It's great and everything that she's Erina's secretary and all meaning she had about the same amount of perks as an Elite 10 Member minus a few things.

"I should go, Soma-kun," she said to the boy after her call with her Emperor ended. "Erina-sama wants me to run some errands for her."

"I'll drop you off," offered Soma but his offer was turned down politely by Hisako.

"Thank you, Soma-kun. That's very sweet of you but Erina-sama has arranged for a driver to pick me up. I just have to text her the location."

Soma nodded, "You sure? I don't mind you know. I'm headed out myself too."

She kissed him once on the cheek and twice on the lips before getting up from the bed to fix her attire. "Can I use your bathroom?"

"Yeah, sure, go ahead – it's the 2nd door to the right." Soma pointed.

Hisako nodded, "Thank you."

Then his phone rang and he answered, "Oh hey, pops!" He answered perkily.

" _Yo, Soma, how's it going? I heard about the little Shokugeki you had with Shinomiya, a former 1_ _st_ _seat, I'm impressed."_

Soma frowned, _"It wasn't much of a shokugeki at all. He wanted to challenge Megumi but he wanted it to be like the first Shokugeki we had back in our first year during a trip. She did all the cooking and I…well, I only helped._

" _Still you won though. That ought to count for something, right?"_

No, as a matter of fact, Megumi won that Shokugeki so he cannot call it his victory regardless if it was a team effort.

" _You did win did you not?"_ asked Joichiro, curious.

Soma recomposed himself, _"Yea, sort of,"_ he answered.

" _Hmmm,"_ hummed Joichiro on the other end, _"Sort of, eh?"_ he remarked.

" _You picking a fight with me or something, old man?!"_

" _No, no, it's just weird to hear you sound unsure. It's no surprise though, your role was pretty much to do as the Chef does which is Megumi-chan. I can see how you're upset about that."_

"… _.."_

" _Anyways, Squirt I got a package of….well, something. Not sure what it is but it extremely disgusting. I'll send some to you hopefully today – be warned, it's extremely disgusting."_ Chuckled Joichiro darkly on the other end.

Soma could practically feel the mischievous aura from his father through the phone. Not that he was any different as he was chuckling darkly as well at the thought of trying out another disgusting dish and maybe incorporate it into his.

" _Oh, time to go, squirt. My boats here – hey wait for me!"_

The line dropped before Soma could say anything in return. He brought his phone in front of him and stared at it, "Later, Pops."

"Soma-kun…"

"Hisako," said Soma turning around to see the girl standing at his doorway with her clothes all smoothed out.

She smiles, "I'm going now."

Hisako blushed, "Thank you for today," said the girl.

Soma comes forward and cups her cheek to which she nuzzles into before he pulls her into a kiss that left her knees weak and wanting more.

"I'll see you tonight," he said huskily after pulling away.

"Mmm-mmm," hummed the girl, "not tonight, Soma-kun. I need to arrange Erina-sama's schedule for tomorrow and the day after."

Soma frowned but didn't let Hisako see it pressing chin on her head, "Can't she have someone else do it for her? She _is_ a Nakiri after all."

Hisako smiled, "She can but she prefers I do it; she trusts me that much."

"Aren't you tired?" Hisako was touched by his concern for her wellbeing, "A couple times I thought you were ready to collapse."

"I got you to pick me up if I do, Soma-kun." smiled Hisako as she stood on her toes to rub her nose against his.

"Are you still planning on going through with it, Hisako?"

"Yes," answered Hisako, "I do, Soma-kun. Erina-sama needs to know and _will_ respect my decision; I can't do this 'behind her back' thing, it doesn't feel right."

It wasn't a secret to the Polar Star that Soma and Hisako were a thing, even across the academy, word was starting to spread of the transfer student and God's Tongue's secretary were an item. Although it has reached the ears of the student body, it didn't seem to have reached the God's Tongue herself or maybe they had but she's waiting to hear it from the horse's mouth.

But she was starting to see a sort of change between her aide and Yukihira Soma, especially during the Moon Banquet when Soma came to her asking for her help with his Shokugeki against Terunori Kuga and Hisako who was supposed to veto it gave him a free pass instead.

It's been like this last year's Christmas.

Hisako remembered that night like it was yesterday, the snow falling around them, the trees on Totsuki grounds decorated with lights…a magical scene out of an anime.

She remembered him walking her back to Erina-sama's Mansion, "I guess I'll see you in the New Year, huh." He was leaving to go back to his diner.

She was sad about him not being there as the Old Year came to an end.

"Yea, New Year's…sure," she answered a hint of sadness in her voice.

She remembered a movie she saw back in middle school, _"All you need is 20 seconds of courage,"_ it was movie about a family buying a zoo, and the father was giving his son advice on how to confess to a girl working at the zoo.

"20 seconds of courage," muttered Hisako to herself, "Soma-kun!" she called out as the red head was leaving.

Soma turned to her, "Yes –" whatever words he had in mind vanished as the girl pulled him into a kiss. It was a kiss full of longing and desire, she carried them for far too long and it was far too painful to keep back when other girls had shown affection to the redhead.

" _I…I did it! I won! Soma is….Soma-kun is – I'm kissing Soma-kun!"_ her thoughts were jumbled as she wrapped both arms tightly around his neck as Soma leaned down into the shorter girl as to deepen their kiss.

When they separated, a healthy blush had marred Hisako and Soma's cheeks and the former had trouble making eye contact with the boy preferring to stare off into the distance where she wouldn't have to see the surprised look in his warm golden eyes.

"Hisako-san?" said the redhead as he tried to make dots connect.

"Please, Yukihira-kun, just call me Hisako," she said with a sideways glance. Oh _Kami_ , it was so hard looking him in the eye right now. She just wanted to go inside Nakiri Manor and hide.

Soma smiled, "Alright, Hisako-chan," said the redhead which made the purple haired girl blush at the affectionate use of "-chan".

"Then I insist you call me Soma, Hisako-chan." There he goes again and this time her heart is hammering wildly in her chest. She could hear it in her ears the intense, "Ba-bump! Ba-bump! Ba-bump!" over and over.

"Hey, Hisako," the name rolled off his tongue so naturally, so lover-like. "Look at me."

"I can't…" protested the Nakiri aide.

"Then I'll make you," proclaimed the redhead and he brought a hand underneath her chin and gently turned her to face him and when she did…he kissed her.

"Mph~" she was surprised to say the least by the action before softening up. Her hands fisted his jacket and her body found purchase in his frame pressing itself against him as if invisible forces were pushing these two onto each other.

And then they separated again but not for long as their emotions were on an all-time high, separate and then back together, and then separate and then back together. It went on and on, over and over, until they separated for one last time both of them equally drained and out of breath.

Hisako looks into his eyes, feeling the warmth behind them and something more. "Merry Christmas, Soma-kun." She tried saying his name and found it very…. _nice_ for a lack of better words.

"Yea," responded the boy, likewise. "Merry Christmas, Hisako."

Hisako staring up at Soma noticed something hanging up in the canopy, "Hey, that's mistletoe…"

"Oh, really?" Soma followed her gaze and looked up, "It is…" he chuckled before he felt a tug on his collar and he looked down to see an eager and blushing Hisako looking with watery eyes full of hope but also asking permission.

"Hisako, I…uh, not used to this but if you're okay with me then I think…" he was a stuttering mess, and she found that very adorable of him.

"As long as it's Soma-kun then…" and then their lips met and Hisako let out a small sigh of content.

-0000-

"Hisako, can you hear me?" Erina waved her hand in front of her aides face. "Hello…"

Hisako finally snapped out it, "Oh, sorry Erina-sama, I was having a flashback."

The statement raised Erina's eyebrow, "A flashback of what?" asked the honey blonde girl.

"Nothing, just something very dear to me." Hisako answered as a blush crept its way to her cheeks.

Erina nodded, "If you say so then I won't ask." But she was still curious as to what made Hisako space out so.

The girl's resumed their little trip around the mall looking for a kimono for New Year's. "So anything special happen this Christmas, Hisako?"

"Eep!" blushed Hisako all of a sudden which made Erina worried.

"Hi-Hisako, are you alright?" Erina was soon all over Hisako, "You're all red. Are you having a fever?!"

-0000-

This was her first time doing this; she must've looked ridiculous. Hisako fought back the embarrassment as she stepped into Soma's room.

"So-Soma-kun…" she said squeezing her eyes shut and stood there with her shoulders rigid. "H-how does it look?" asked Hisako still not wanting to open her eyes.

This was the first time she was at Yukihira's place above the Yukihira diner. It was Christmas, and she had this crazy idea that she thought was a good idea having seen it in anime and read it in fanfiction but now…now she wasn't so sure anymore!

 _I knew it! This was a bad idea after all!_

 _Why did I let Alice-ojou talk me into this!_

 _Soma-kun's gonna laugh at me!_

She waited the inevitable, "mph," she felt his lips upon hers and his arms wrapped around her in warm embrace.

"You look incredible, Hisako." Said Soma when he pulled away but the girl was so out there, she still hadn't realize Soma had separated their kiss until a few seconds later.

 _Kami,_ she's so cute when she's flustered.

Hisako was wearing strapless sexy Santa outfit that stopped mid-thigh. It was on Alice's suggestion after the white haired princess had blackmailed her with a photo taken of her and Soma kissing at the gates of Nakiri mansion.

Suddenly, Hisako felt herself being lifted off her feet. Her first instinct was to wrap her arms around her boyfriend's neck to keep from falling.

"I got you, Hisako." Said the young man as he carried her bridal-style to his bed. Hisako blushed harder now. She knew where this was going, or at least she thought she knew. But she didn't have time to think before he laid her down.

Moaning and whimpering filled the still silence of the room above Yukihira diner on snowy December twenty-fifth. Her strapless Santa dress had been pulled down her chest to show her lacy red bra.

Hisako had her hands crossed over her chest as the young man above her trailed his calloused hands over her smooth thighs. Hisako inhaled sharply as he did, the feeling of his hands was oh so arousing to her.

Their lips making lewd smacking noises as their tongues collided and coiled around each other like snakes.

"Mwah~" Hisako cried as the pair pulled back for air. A small line of saliva fell out the side of her mouth as the heat in her loins built up and so did the wetness.

Soma looked at her with eyes swimming with lust, this feeling of being wanted by him made her heart beat madly in her chest. She felt special.

He commanded her to sit up and she did, aroused by his husky, lust-filled voice dripping with a deep desire for her entire being.

"I'm gonna take it off now," he told her and she nodded.

Soma let one hand rest on her thigh and the other behind her back unclipping the undergarment as his lips found hers and they resumed their little tongue battle.

"Lift your arms up," said Soma in between their kiss.

Hisako did just that.

Soma pulled the bra off of her but Hisako became self-conscious about her state of dress and quickly crossed her arms over her bare breast.

He laid her down and hovered over her like a lion pinning its prey down, "let me see, Hisako."

He didn't try to pull her arms off of her, and slowly but surely, she began to uncross her arms and lower them to her sides where they stayed. Her eyes are squeezed shut and her head was turned to the side.

Hisako was perfect in his eyes.

A slender and fit body that was the envy of many women around the world, no doubt the fruit of healthy eating habits, she was the master when it comes to medicinal cooking, and exercise – all that running around as a secretary and participating in sports.

He eyed her two pear shaped breast and sucked in air through his teeth, "You're beautiful, Hisako." Soma looked into her eyes as she opened them to look into his.

"But I'm…I'm not as beautiful or as graceful as Erina-sama."

But it seemed like she still denied this, even after the Stagiare, she was still trying her best to walk beside the person known as Nakiri Erina but growing up only walking behind her, that lesson was still ingrained into her mind.

"Don't ever say that, Hisako." And he was surprised by himself too. He won't be one to say such things but somehow hearing that from Hisako had spurred something within him that compelled him to say that.

"You're perfect just as much as Erina is," he continued and continued listing her positives and every time he did, he planted a kiss on her body starting from her cheeks (both of them) to her nose and then her lips and then her neck.

Her body hungered for his touch more and more the more he went on. Her breast were treated to gentle lickings and sucking and squeezing and massaging by his hands and mouth.

"S-Soma….so…so good!" She bit her lip to swallow the moans leaking out of her. "Too good!"

Both breast received the same amount of treatment as the other, and when he was done servicing them, he moved south. Soma grabbed the hem of the dress where he had left them and pulled them further down pass her tone midriff.

As he pulled the dress down her thighs, Hisako squeezes her legs together and a slight whimper escapes her as Soma gives her a quizzical look.

"S-Soma…" she muttered shyly, "this is….it's my first time – please be gentle."

He smiles and gives her flat stomach a kiss. She swallows the lump in her throat as her body temperatures rises to feverish levels.

Soma gently tugs the dress down her thighs taking his time as he passed her smooth, tender thighs. He liked the fact that she had red and white stripped stockings on, he found it suiting of her as the girl helps him shimmy out of the dress as they pass her long and soft legs.

Now in nothing but daring lingerie, the redhead makes his way slowly back up to her, his hands dragging smoothly across her legs through her stocking and then as he reaches her thighs gives them a small squeeze that elicits a chocked moan out of her.

His eyes are focused on the treasure behind the thin layer of cloth that were her red panties. He kisses it and Hisako's legs instantly squeeze themselves around his head as a sharp moan rises from her.

"S…Soma-kun," she cried out as he covers her in more kisses that shoot white hot pleasure through her entire being.

 _No…not that place, Soma! Hyaah~_ she cried out in her mind while her heart bade him to keep going with this pleasurable torture.

It wasn't long before her entire body stiffened as a long drawn out sigh of pleasure followed by panting as she experienced her first orgasm.

Her honey seeped through the thin fabric of her underwear and Soma eagerly lapped them up, lightly sucking through the undergarment that garnered more moans and feeble words of protest from the girl.

Hisako's hands reached down to grab the boy by his red hair as she weakly grinded her damp nether regions against his eager mouth and tongue.

When Soma had had his fill he climbs back to her, laying feather kisses across her body, from her tone stomach to her twin peaks, her cleavage and then her neck, to her shoulders and shoulder blades and then her neck, and from there to her ear where he nibbled her earlobe softly and then to her forehead, going down to her cute nose and then both cheeks before finally resting against her lips.

Her hungry mouth devoured his as she awaited his lips and welcomed them into a longingly, hungry kiss that left him breathless.

 _She's really good at kissing,_ thought Soma as his one of his hands found her left breast while the other kept him up from falling onto her body with his full weight.

Soma separates from her, his _friend_ down there had already pitched a tent that became unbearable at this point.

Hisako's right hand reaches down to graze against the hardness through his sweatpants, he growled as she did.

"Am I making you feel this way?" she asked innocently to which he nodded and she smiled taking pride in the fact she could make him feel this way. Oh this feeling to be lusted over…

"Help me," he said and then sat up. Hisako got the hint and sat up as well to help him out of his clothing. His body was extremely warm like he was burning with a fever.

He's changed a lot since the 1st year, physically that is. His pectoral and abdominal muscles were more developed but nowhere on the scale of his father. If she had to put it, she'd say he was lean and built like a swimmer with just the right amount of muscles.

Hisako reached an eager hand to his chest, Soma sharply inhaled as she did, she traced her fingers over his warm, hard skin like he was a sculpture made by the finest Greek sculptors. She smiled with red cheeks as the boy looked on with his heart racing in his chest.

Hisako leans forward and plants a kiss onto his chest, "Chuu~" her lips made a sound as they caressed his chest.

She looks at up at him with eyes swimming in love, "Hisako…" he speaks her name as his hand comes up to her left cheek where he brushed off a strand of purple hair with his fingers.

"Soma…" she whispers lovingly as she rests her face into his calloused palm. He gulped, this girl was everything at the moment. Hisako placed both hands on his chest, "Soma-kun," she spoke his name lovingly, "lie back," she beckoned him.

And he did, he lied back as was instructed of him as she girl straddled his waist. "Hisako…" he trailed off as she leaned down to capture his lips with her own. Soma tentatively wrapped his hands around her.

She smiled at this in their kiss and pressed their bodies together even more. Soma ran his left hand up her back, Hisako enjoyed the way he did so and goose flesh started forming on her skin. His other hand found her pert derriere and he gave it a small squeeze that made her squeak in such a way it was cute.

"Soma…" she said airily as their lips parted, her tongue sticking out of her mouth as she looked into his eyes with heavy lust and want.

She could feel his hardness poking at her butt, time to lose the pants. Hisako grabs the hem of his trousers and begins to pull slowly, agonizingly slowly, letting her bare knuckles glide against his hot skin.

Soma inhales sharply through his teeth as Hisako breathes on his aching manhood. "Soma-kun," she said cutely as she slid off his trousers along with his boxers and his _friend_ sprang out in front of her.

"Let me make you feel good too, okay." It was a sweet offer, but he wasn't one to make his lady work, with blind speed he grabs her by the wrists startling her, making her yelp and in a single fluid turn flips them over so that she is pinned beneath him.

Her chests rises and falls with heavy breath, she cannot contain the smile that spreads her lips. Did she enjoy being dominated? The thought was tossed around in her head.

Soma leans down and slips his tongue into her mouth, "Hmmm~" she sighs blissfully as his tongue coils and duels with hers while his hands skillfully explore her body.

"I want you, Hisako…" he growled into her ear.

"Me…me too, Soma!" She mewls, eyes close as her arms found each other around his shoulders and surrendering to the pleasure coursing through her veins, the increasing wetness in her lower regions and her core aching for relief.

 _Make me yours!_ She screams in her head.

Soma lowers himself south, he grabs the elastic band of her red panties and pulls them down her legs smoothly. When he was done, he tosses them to the side to join her other discarded clothing.

Now left in red and white thigh high socks, the young man drinks in her healthy figure all the while Hisako writhes in anticipation.

And then he leans down and pecks her womanhood. The reaction is instantaneous, she gasps. Her knees shut around his head, her thighs keeping him secured and her hands…they grab ahold of his messy red hair as his tongue starts tracing the area around her pink petals.

"Ngh…So…Soma!" she gasped as her womanhood is treated to a thorough _eating_. Why is he doing this? She's more than ready – Nyah~

Soma eagerly laps at her folds, sliding his tongue inside of her exploring her velvet walls and enjoying the sweet taste of her honey. Hisako continuously grinds against him, she wanted release and she wanted it NOW!

Then he will give it to her, he thought devilishly as he sucked on her clit. He treated to the nub that was hard from arousal to thorough kisses and nipping that had her pressing her womanhood to his face as she throws her head from side to side.

"Soma…Soma…" she called out desperately, "I'm….I'm…CUMMING!" Hisako screamed with her eyes shut as her body is rocked by intense pleasure, so much that it makes her toes curl and her entire body goes stiff.

She breathes heavily, all the air leaving her lungs after an intense orgasm that has her wondering if she can handle another one or will she pass out from exhaustion. Hisako had no time to ponder as Soma's tongue eagerly laps up her juices while his lips play with her folds.

Soma crawls back up to her and gives her a gentle kiss as opposed to the hungry ones they've been sharing for the last hour. She accepts it with a small sigh, her lips must've been swollen from all the kissing they've been sharing.

"Mmph…hmph….nyahwaa~" she tastes herself on his lips as their tongues played with each other, throaty moans escaping her.

Soma separates his lips from hers with a wet smack, he is panting heavily and tells her, "Hisako, I want you…now," straining as lust runs rampant throughout his body.

She nods, "I want you too, Soma. Badly…" her eyes are tearing up as her hands grope around his back.

"We'll go at your pace," he says and Hisako nods and reaches a hand down to grab his pillar. Soma sucks in air through his teeth, a groan escaping his throat as he allows the purple hair guides him to her entrance.

Both Hisako and Soma collectively gasp when the former brushes the tip of Soma's manhood against her wet flower petals. The girl lets out a slight whimper, apprehension taking a hold of her as she looks up at Soma with her lips quivering and a face of uncertainty.

"Soma…I'm scared," she said to him shakily.

Rather than say anything, the young man leans down and kisses her worries away. "It'll be alright," he assures her.

"I'll stop if it gets uncomfortable, okay?"

"Okay," she responds and takes the first plunge guiding him into her. A strangled moan escapes her as her face scrunches up in discomfort…Soma wants to stop right away but Hisako's legs come up to wrap around his waist. She was determined to see this through.

"I'm fine…I'm – AH!" she gasp as she's gotten half of him inside of her.

But the pain was still there, he was stretching her to her limit…maybe but still she wants this. They've come so far to stop. She didn't want to disappoint. They have passed the point of no return.

Soma feels it and so does she.

 _I'll be his after tonight,_ thought Hisako as they came upon their final obstacle.

"Hisako, I –" she silences him with a finger to the lips and a small smile spreading her lips and a healthy, beautiful blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Together, okay?" she ask and he responds, "together," and nods.

Hisako takes a deep breath, as deep as can be with him being halfway inside of her but still the pleasure was undeniable that even the slight bit of movement from him would send electricity shooting through her faster than a bolt of lightning from Zeus, and mentally prepared herself for what is undeniably could be the most painful experience a girl like her could feel in intercourse.

Soma on the other hand was watching her face for discomfort. His hands fisted the sheets as he tried not to move a lot.

"Ready?" he asks.

"I am…kinda," responded Hisako with a nervous chuckle.

"Then…" he remarked and thrusted into her in quick succession. Her honey had lubricated her velveteen valleys allowing for a quick and smooth penetration.

The pain shot through her like someone stuck her with a burning rod, so painful her fingernails raked and dug into his back. Soma breathe through his nose as he held back the burning desire to just take the girl beneath him.

He was giving her time to adjust to him and for the pain to dissipate but he cannot deny that the feeling was glorious, it was unimaginable…and quite embarrassingly might have developed a taste for this sort of thing.

But it wasn't time to think of those things at the moment. Right now, the focus was on Hisako and only Hisako. He gave her a kiss as a thin sheet of sweat formed around his body and the warm room got a little hotter.

After a minute or 5 later, both Soma and Hisako looked at each other and for some unknown reason, laughed. They laughed heartily…they felt stupid somehow, all that pep talk about doing it together, they can't believe they had actually said that. It just felt so stupid somehow.

"Kiss me, Soma," says Hisako and pulls him down to meet his lips. She felt his warmth around her like a cocoon.

Soma's lips met hers while his hands groped and felt around her body once again. He can't get enough of her, pinching and squeezing here and there, making her writhe within his hold. They separated to stare at one another before Hisako gives the go.

It started out awkward, both individuals trying to find and match their rhythm to the other. Hisako letting out strangled moans and whimpers as Soma groans in pleasure. But after a while, they started to match each other's pace and a perfect rhythm was found.

"Ah~ Ah~ Soma~ Ah~" she moaned and matched his thrust. His face was sandwiched between her breast as she held him there with his lips kissing and sucking and nipping at her mounds.

"Mmm…Hisako," Soma moans and pulls away from her breast to devour her lips.

The more he thrusts and the more she bucked, the more closer they were getting to the inevitable end. Like a ride at the fair, they were fast approaching the climax that was definitely to take them high into the air.

"Soma…I…I'm so close," she choked and pulled him into a kiss, "Mmm~" she moaned into his mouth.

Soma too responded, "Me too," before slamming even harder into her.

"Together…o..okay?"

"Yea, together," he said before making that one final thrust and released into her.

Euphoria, that's how she'd describe it. A wonderful feeling, her lips part with a soundless sigh as her legs clamp down on his waist. So warm…so much of it going into her at the moment. She's gonna need to take the pill later.

So hot and a lot of it is coating him or pooling on the sheets, he finds that spot on her neck and sucks on it while his other hand shakily finds one of her breast and squeezes it while playing with the nipple between his fingers.

"N-no..." came Hisako's weak voice as they rode out their orgasm together.

And just like that it was over, the act was done, she was his now and forever. He'd say to his dad if he could at the moment, _"Dad, I've found the woman I want to dedicate my cooking to."_

He plants a soft kiss on the sleeping girl's forehead, perhaps making her come so many times before the act wasn't such a good idea. He had perhaps wanted to have some pillow talk with her but seeing her beautiful face at peace was worth it.

But it won't be the last time they're together like this.

None of them know it yet, but years from now, the two star crossed lovers would meet in this same room on a dark and stormy night and history would repeat itself…under a dark and stormy night.

* * *

 **Author's Note: On a further note, I am working on the 6th chapter of Comfort, a Dead or Alive Story, and it's coming along smoothly. Another thing is, I might be taking down my other Dead or Alive story "10 Thousand Lifetimes with You". I may do a one-shot on it first and then see how it goes from there, because 10 Thousand was a rushed project for me and I feel the readers deserve better.**

 **Once again, Happy New Year to all you and to all of you a Great 2018. Salud!**


End file.
